Hichigo kidnapped?
by Luffy0011
Summary: hichigo's been napped by a girl who wants to use his body as her own possesing him


CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1

Sitting along the side of the blue buildings hichigo the hollow of ichigo sat head hanging as usually, he let out a sigh looking up with his pale skin and black eyes and there shallow gold rings.

The clouds and building all opposite from a normal world but that's what you get in a hollows world blue side ways building and clouds dropping down side ways. The white haired hollow looked up to the boring sky thinking nothing but how could he free him self form being the horse and ichigo being the king. It sucked being the horse constantly being used and you get nothing, he should be used to it by now he'd already been used a few times when I came to taking down grimmjaw.

"Nothing to do" he mumbled lying back with his arms behind his head.

"Hello!" a sweat childish voice echoed to hichigo who quickly popped his head up. Looking around he saw no one. Of course he saw no one; no one could get in to his hollow world. Laying back down he heard it again "hello"

"Ugh!!" he grunted sitting up and shacking his head with his eyes closed.

Opening them he jump up startled to see a little girl.

Only one tooth coming in blushed cheeks brown hair beautiful red ruby eyes and a white hollow mask on her head.

She wore green over alls with a pink t-shirt under it. Hichigo blinked shocked, was this some kind of trick his king was playing this was impossible how…how another hollow in his world was?

"Hi my names misuto what's yoursh!?" she spoke like a little kid she smiled like a little kid.

Hichigo blinked again and tilted to the side to see a different view of her.

The little girl only smiled and watched as hichigo looked at her.

"Kid? You aren't here!" hichigo muttered under his breath blinking hopping the kid would go!

"I'm her!" she smiled and giggled.

Hichigo frowned. "Look pip squeak get lost yea' aren't supposed tah be here!" hichigo turned around. "Why not's?" the kid was now in front of hichigo.

Hichigo flinched gritting his teeth looked back to where the kid was and where the kid is now. "How'd yah do that?" he mumbled a little freaked out.

"Eashy washt!" suddenly the little girl was behind hichigo in not even a second.

Hichigo didn't even move. Only smirked and pulled out his zanpokuto.

The little girls face drained as she saw hichigo's serious face. "Wash yah doing wits thash?" she asked looking a little teary

Hichigo grinned and chuckled a little bit. "Yah should have listen when I gave yah the chance kid!" hichigo grunted swinging his sword down to where the girl was, but she wasn't there anymore she was gone "hee hee that was funny you missed" hichigo turned around to see the girl behind him. He gulped and grunted. "How?" he slammed his sword down at her again but again she was gone he was only missing her.

"Stop movin'" hichigo yelled swinging again at her. "No's this is to mush fun!" she laughed constantly moving. Hichigo and the girl began to go really fast back and forth swatting his sword around as she ran around giggling and hichigo yelling. "Stop it you stupid little brat!!" hichigo screamed once again missing.

"Hee hee!!" she laughed. "Don't make me call me king!!" hichigo snapped. "That's not necessary hichigo I can see what's going on!" hichigo stopped and turned around to see red head ichigo standing watching him. The little girl stopped and stuck her tongue out at hichigo. "Grrrr why you li!" ichigo put his hand on his hollows shoulder. "Who are you kid?" ichigo muttered under his breath. "Eheh my names misuto!" she smiled. Hichigo growled. "what are yah doin' here stupid kid!!" hichigo spat. Suddenly the girl's eyes turned black and sharp. She smiled evilly like hichigo. "I've come for you!" slowly she raised her hand to point to hichigo. Hichigo's eyes widened a little. Ichigo looked to his hollow and then to misuto. "Why?" ichigo simply said. "none of your concern" she whispered and suddenly she appeared behind ichigo. Hichigo's eyes caught the move and before she could cut hichigo's kings head off he whipped his zanpokuto out and blocked her nails from killing ichigo. Ichigo looked quickly to hichigo who was almost freaked his face was nothing like it normally was he looked petrified from something was it this little girl?

Misuto looked to hichigo and growled. "You'd best stay out of the way!!" she chuckled and then drew out a large silver zanpokuto like hichigo's. With in a millisecond she swung at hichigo non stop. He placed his sword in front of him blocking all the attacks. "You don't remember me do you!!" she laughed still swinging. Hichigo blinked. "Who the hell are you??"

She only grinned and swung her sword up and slammed it down nearly hitting hichigo's head. "King!!" hichigo snapped. Ichigo immediately jumped in action and charged at the girl. Hichigo snatched her foot and held her ready to be sliced up by ichigo. She chuckled and then ripped her foot out from hichigo and just when ichigo swung to hit her but now his swing amend for a new target hichigo!

With in a blink hichigo was suddenly in the air not from ichigo but cuz misuto kicked him up there. Blood flew out his mouth from shock of not knowing what had just happened. Ichigo gritted his teeth. Never did hichigo get beaten like this and by some kid hollow!? "Ugh! Hichigo snap the hell out of it!!" ichigo yelled trying to snap his hollow out of this odd way. Hichigo blinked and smiled a little. "Sorry king" he whispered gripping his zanpokuto. Ichigo smiled "there we go!" he murmured. Misuto appeared in front of hichigo in air she was smiling. But what she didn't expect was hichigo to swing his sword down on her slamming her in to the blue buildings. He chuckled his scary chuckled and flipped throwing him self to the buildings. Misuto rose out of the smoky dust and slammed her zanpokuto in to hichigo's. Sparks flew as they pushed against each other but it was obvious hichigo was winning she was making an awkward face as he began to push her back. He grinned and then laughed. Fear went in to her eyes. As she was thrown back by black sparks. Ichigo chuckled a little never seeing his hollow in battle with someone else but himself. But this was so different hichigo wasn't himself when he first started the fight with the girl he was scared! Like he didn't want to fight like he could see death in front of his eyes but now, he was…back at least he was back to normal. There was coughing from the smoke where misuto had landed for a little girl her age she fought well but she was done bleeding from the mouth her eye welled with tears. Hichigo landed in front of her and was ready to finish her off. Swinging his sword up in to the air he growled looking at her sad face looking at him. He froze looking at her, his face turned painful like he was pitiful for her like something was hurting him. "Hichigo?" ichigo whispered watching his hollow freeze. His arms began to shack, something was wrong did he know her did he have some kind of weakness?

Grinding his teeth he closed his eyes. Wrong move!

She giggled. "I'm a faint memory aren't I ?' she whispered almost sad.

Hichigo dropped his sword and stabbed it into the building. Not opening his eyes.

"It's your fault!" he skewered.

"I know it is!"

"Why?"

"Because I had no one else"

"So you take everyone else"

"Only so they can save me" misuto looked up at hichigo who wouldn't show his face. "I don't want to save yah" he muttered with a tone to his voice. "You don't have a choice" she giggled reaching for hichigo's shirt. With his eyes closed he didn't know. "HICHIGO!!" ichigo snapped.

There was a giant flash of light! Blinding ichigo making him put his arms in front of his face. The ground began to rumble and shack. "Ugh!!" he grunted.

"What's g-going on!!" he yelled!

Fwooosh!!

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself sprawled out of the blue buildings in hichigo's world. He grunted slowly dizzily climbing to his feet. Looking around turning a complete circle he looked for his hollow! "H-hichigo!!" he yelled seeing nothing but the never ending buildings. There! Far off in the distance was hichigo's white zanpokuto stabbed in the ground where hichigo was last with misuto. A note hung from it. "Aw shit!" ichigo mumbled dashing across the buildings to the sword.

Ripping the note off as fast as he could he read it out load.

DEAR ICHIGO!

YOUR HOLLOW, YOU PROLLY WANT TO NO WHERE HE WENT RIGHT WELL I HAVE HIM I MISUTO, YOU PROLLY WANNA KILL ME RIGHT? WELL IM SORRY BUT HE'S DIFFERENT HE HAS THE POWER! HE'S THE STRONGIST AND I WILL BECOME ONE WITH HIM, I WOULDN'T FOLLOW ME IF I WAS YOU! BUT IM NOT!! SO AHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!

RUN ICHIGO RUN!! I WILL BE BACK!! BUT YOU WONT KNOW BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE ME!! AHAHAHHAHAH

MISUTO THE HOLLOW!

Ichigo clenched his fists, its wasn't like he liked hichigo but it was that hichigo new how to get to the soul society, that hichigo was the greatest power ichigo had .

Closing his eyes and leaving the world to fins Rukia and tell her what's going on!

To be continued!


End file.
